La Vida Despues de
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: esto es un nuevo Ed/win que va mostrara las diferentes etapas en la relacion spoiler post-manga con cambios ED/WIN AL/MEI.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: los personajes de fullmetal alchemis no me pertenece, sino de Arakawa-sama, mis respetos a mi heroina :).**

**bueno yo aqui de nuevo pero con un fic de FMA, espero que les guste esto pasa acabando la pela con el Father pero sin el detalle de la "declaracion" de Edward a Winry.**

**ya sin mas espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

REGRESO**

Han pasado 3 años después de la pelea con Father, todo era tranquilidad, Alphonse seguía investigando el rentanjutsu con ayuda de Mei-chan y también la alquimia en diferentes lugares del mundo junto con su hermano Edward Elric el ex alquimista de acero, tal vez muchos deben pensar que por el hecho de no poder usar la alquimia no era del todo feliz, pero estaba en un error, talvez para el debe ser algo mas fastidioso hacer todo con mas dificultad y tiempo y no hacerlo en un dos por tres como estaba acostumbrado, pero de que es muy feliz, si lo es, y mas cuando sabemos que o quien lo hace feliz, oh si hablo de Winry Rockbell.

Esa misma chica que fue su amiga de todo la infancia y que le salvo de hundirse por mucho tiempo, esa chica que a pesar de ser algo peculiar era ese _algo_ lo que la hacia tan especial, y fue ese algo que cautivo su corazón de acero pero lamentablemente para el ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia y su humor no andaba bien en esos momentos pero eso va acabar en cuestión de horas.

Ahora mismo el, su hermano y chusma quiero decir Mei-chan iban para Rizembool,

Al parecer la abuela Pinako estaba preparándole una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños y ellos eran la sorpresa para Edward, en esos momentos las horas pasaban muy lentas.

Al, me podrías decir porque trajiste a mei.-decía un impaciente y algo enojado Edward ya que el maldito tren paresia ir mas lento.

Jeje es que ella me dijo que quería venir y no pude resistirme y le dije que si.-hablo un nervios y sonrojado Al.

Me hubieras dicho desde el principie que te querías traer a tu novia en ves de darle tanta vuelta al asunto.- dijo Edward con una voz mas burlona haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Alphonse.

Ella no es mi novia hermano, bueno no al menos todavía.-eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro para que no lo escuchara Ed, pero claro que no le funciono de nada.

Jaja bueno si no lo son, entonces porque siempre te sonrojas cuando estas con ella.- dijo Ed apuntando a la chica que estaba dormida a lado de Al.

Shh, callate que ella te podría escuchar.-dijo Al ya enojándose por las tonterías de su hermano.- además tu me podrías decir nada porque después de todo no haz hablado nada con Winry.

Lo dicho por su hermano lo sintió como un cubetazo de agua fría y al momento la seriedad invadió su rostro, para depuse darle paso de nuevo a la melancolía

Winry…

* * *

En otro lugar, una chica de largo cabello rubio estaba viendo el horizonte por la ventana como esperando que alguien apareciera pero que lastimosamente no aparecerá, ella no sabia si se acordaba de su cumpleaños o si simplemente se acordaba de ella.

Edward…dijo en susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

_(Sueños Winry Flash back)._

_Edwar estas seguro de esto.-decía una niña de no mas de 6 años_

_Si si solo era un pequeño susto no te preocupes le contesto un niño mas bajito que ella._

_Esta bien pero, tampoco seas tan malo.-le contesto_

_Hay viene escóndete.-susurro Edward para que solo ella la escuchara._

_Buaaaaaaaaaaa.-grito Edo._

_Mamaaaa mama mama Edward me asusto.-dijo Alphonse corriendo y llorando a mas no poder._

_Jajajajajajajaja.-se reían los 2 niños rubio_

_Eso si fue gracioso.- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.-jajajajaja.- y siguieron riendo._

_Ed prométeme que tu ni Al se separaran de mi, si promételo_

_Lo prometo Win además porque que dejarte, tu también eres de la familia.-hablo el pequeño Ed sonriéndole_

_Arigato ed.-hablo muy bajito pero dándole una sonrisa a su amigo._

_Ed que es lo que tu y al leen y leen.-pregunto la niña curiosa._

_No te importa Winry.-dijo algo molesto Edward_

_No le hagas caso a mi hermano Win.-dijo el Alphonse dándole una sonrisa de comprensión a su amiga._

_Esta bien, mejor me voy.-dijo bajando la cabeza triste, ya que nada fue igual después de la muerte de Trisha se fue acercando a la puerta hasta que escucho._

_¡Winry espera!…_

_¡Winry levantate! ¡Winry! ¡Arriba!.- escuchaba esos gritos molestos y no podía o mas bien no quería abrir los ojos._

_Winry.-siguieron gritando_

_Ya voy ya voy que pasa abuela.- la abuela vio la mueca de sueño y algo molesta y solo le dio mucha gracia._

_No pasa nada pero no sabes que dia es hoy.-hablo su abuela_

_¿Eh?.-exclamo confundida_

_¡Es tu cumpleaños! Así que ¡Felicidades!.-le dijo dándole un calido abrazo._

_Gracias abuela.-le hablo muy bajo y con la voz algo triste._

_Pero muchacha es tu cumpleaños arriba esos ánimos.-dijo su abuela abrazándole mas fuerte ya que sabia cual era la causa de su tristeza pero con algo de suerte esa tristeza cambiaria a una gran sonrisa en cuestión de minutos, ya separadas le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y le sonrío.-bueno ahora si levántate, te bañas y bajas ¿esta bien?._

_Hi.- respondió esta.

* * *

_

_Ya acabándose de bañar solo se arreglo un poco y bajo._

_¡SORPRESA!.- se escucharon voces gritar y cuando vio quien le había gritado observo a tres personas, la primer era una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color un poco baja pero muy bonita pero tenia ropa extraña al parecer era extranjera y se ella se le hacia extrañamente familiar, El segundo era un chico alto rubio y los ojos de color dorados un momento ¿Al? Entonces el otro es._

_Edward.-hablo un poco bajo pero Mei si la escucho y solo atino a sonreír por lo bajo._

_Mei vi como la chica estaba incomoda asi que se acerco a ella.- me han dicho que cumpleaños así que felicidades.-y la abrazo.- ¿te acuerdas de mi cierto?_

_Ejem lo siento pero no.-dijo Winry algo apenada._

_No te preocupes, pero te daré una pista yo tenia conmigo un panda pequeño y te diré que vengo de Xing.-¿Ahora si me recuerdas?.- le pregunto dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros._

_¡¿Mei-chan?.-grito de alegría y se lanzo a abrasarla, sin duda estas dos serán mejores amigas._

_Y bueno ¿que yo no merezco abrazo?- dijo un sonriente Alphonse_

_Claro que si, y se abalanzo contra el.- los extrañe mucho.-dijo Winry .-aunque no soy el único que te extraño Win…le hablo bajo y en oído para que solo ella escuchara._

_Cuando Al le dijo eso por cuestión de inercia si vista callo en Ed, __**su**__ Ed que también la miraba con esa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro y solo vio como este se acercaba lentamente y cuando lo tenia enfrente este la abrazo y le susurro.- te extrañe Winry._

_Yo también…_

_

* * *

_**hola les gusto? espero que si me dejan review siii :P. este fic si se le puede decir va mostrar las diferentes etapas de la relacion ED/WIN y solo contara con 7 caps**

**asi que espero los REVIEWS :D **


	2. De amigos a novios

**********Disclaimer: los personajes de fullmetal alchemis no me pertenece, sino de Arakawa-sama, mis respetos a mi heroina :).**

**********hola aquí cap nuevo, espero que les guste nos leemos abajo XD.**

**********

* * *

**

**De amigos a novios.**

Después de la celebración en Risembool estaba más que claro que Edward y Winry se querían o mejor dicho se amaban, solo tenían que mirarlos para darse cuenta de esas miradas cómplices, los sonrojos o nervios cuando están cerca el uno del otro. Incluso se podría decir que eran novios. Pero para disgusto de muchos, la respuesta es no.

Claro, eso cambiara dentro de poco, o bueno eso es lo que piensa Edward.

Todavía no sabe ni como empezar una relación amorosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, puesto que la relación con Winry siempre ha sido de amistad, aunque no esta de más decir que el sentimiento de amor hacia ella fue apareciendo o creciendo de a poco.

Con el tiempo, el descubría las cualidades que tenia. El como su forma de pensar cambiaba de la niñez a la de una persona adulta y con ello también su cuerpo, que no pasaba desapercibido por el, ni por nadie del sexo masculino que se la comía con la mirada.

Es sensación de enojo al ver como observaban lo que era suyo _o lo será,_ hacia que sus instintos asesinos salieran a la luz, eran tan notorios sus celos que no faltaban las típicas bromas de su hermano. Y si bien quería que dejaran de mirarla, tenia que mostrarle al mundo que Winry era de el y de nadie mas.

El problema es, ¿_como dar el primer paso? _no tiene ni idea. ¡Oh! pero lo que si tiene, es un buen hermano que lo ayudara en su muy sufrido camino.

-Genial ¿A donde se habrá metido Al?, pff ni para que pregunto, debe estar con su querida Mei chan.- se burlo de su hermano imitando su voz.

-¿Solo para eso me buscas hermano?, ¿para burlarte? o ¿ya te metiste en un problema con Winry?

-A-Alphonse no te sentí venir jeje.-nervioso el rubio se volteo a su hermano menor, pero rápidamente el nerviosismo paso a una actitud seria que de inmediato noto Al.

-¿Que pasa hermano? ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?-pregunto a su hermano que solo bajo la cabeza.

-Si, si me pasa algo Al.-contesto Ed.

-¿Y que es? ¿Se trata de Win? o ¿Es otra cosa?.- siguió preguntando

-Si es sobre Win, y antes de que preguntes no pelamos ni nada por el estilo.-le explico a si hermano.- es solo que yo no se decirles algo.-termino de explicarle algo ruborizado.

-Aja ya veo ¿no sabes como decirle que te gusta? ¿Verdad?-dijo mirando a su hermano que se ruborizaba más y más hasta darle competencia a un tomate.

-Amm yo este yo uff, Si.- ya resignado y más sonrojado que nada. le explico su problema a su hermano menor.

-Ay hermano lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente ser sincero con ella. Y decirle que te gusta, además estoy seguro que eres bien correspondido.-le dijo con calma y una sonrisa sincera a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Al, bien esta decidido en la noche hablo con Win.- hablo Ed con decisión en sus palabras.

-De que quieres habla con migo Ed.-pregunto Winry entrando a la habitación donde estaban hablando los Elric

-Amm yo.-si estaba nervioso antes, ahora estaba por desmayarse o al menos el lo que el Elric mayor pensaba.

-¿Si? ¿De que se trata?-pregunto curiosa mirando al par de rubios en la habitación, pero como el mayor de ellos no contestaba volteo hacia Alphonse

-Winry mi hermano va hablar con tigo de algo, yo voy con Mei así que con su permiso.-dijo Alphonse y salio de ahí. No sin antes darle una mirada de apoyo a su hermano en apuros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme?-insistió la mecánica viendo al ex alquimista.

-Winry….-murmuro serio y con la vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Dímelo de una buena vez- dijo la mecánica viéndolo curiosamente y con impaciencia.

-…-

-¡Intercambio equivalente!- grito a la mecánica mas sonrosado y apuntándole con un dedo haciendo que la mecánica reaccionara con sorpresa.- ¡te voy a dar la mitas de mi vida así que tu dame la mitad de la tuya!-siguió gritando ahora mas sonrojado.

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque todos los alquimistas son así?-dijo riéndose.- acaso eres idiota.-siguió burlándose.- Si realmente eres idota ¿Para que quieres la mitad, si te puedo dar todo?-termino de decir viendo directamente a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y…

-Quiero decir, un noventa por ciento…No, quizá el ochenta por ciento.- siguió murmurando mas hasta que escucho la risa de Ed, esta enojada y nerviosa volteo.-¿Qué?

-En verdad eres increíble.-siguió riéndose-Revocaste la ley de intercambio equivalente como si nada.- le dijo a una ya muy sonrojada Winry.

-¿Eso que significa? ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto todavía enojada nerviosa.

-Claro que no.-le dijo acabando con la risa y acercándose a ella, la miro a los ojos y pasando sus brazos por su pequeña cintura la abrazo.- me haz hecho muy feliz Win.

-A mi también Edo.-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y cerrando los ojos para sentir ese sentimiento de comodidad y Felicidad cuando estaba con el.

-Te amo Winry.-le dijo separándose un poco del abrazo para mirarla a sus azules ojos y ya libre de todo sonrojo.

-Te amo Edward.- Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por su espalda y las de Winry dejaron su pecho para asentarse tras el cuello de él, enterrando los dedos en su pelo. El muchacho la atrajo aun más hacia él disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos y sintiendo la respiración del otro para luego besarse, primero lento y suave con mucho amor, para luego darle pasó a la pasión que sentían en ese momento.

-Te amo Ed.- volvió a decir, con sus labios pegados a el.

-Esto quiere decir que ya eres mi novia.-hablo separándose de sus labios y viendo con amor a Winry.

-Creo que eso esta mas que claro baka-se burlo de su _novio._

-Jeje, tienes razón, ahora se podrá decir que pasamos de amigos a novios.

* * *

**********hola mundo yo de nuevo por aqui, siento el retraso estaba algo ocupada u_u, ¿ya vieron como avanzo de nivel la relacion de ellos?**********

**********En fin espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero me dejen rev son mi mayor inspiración jaja, tengo que agradeser a arual17(gracias de nuevo por el consejo =D), wined16( mi nueva amiga por msn wii =D),Hikari-Uzumaki que por cierto io tmb quiero un mundo con gomitas felices y su conservación en las tiendas XD) y NeKko0( que espero conocer mejor) **

**********y tmb va para todas las personas que quieran hablar o dejarme rev pueden agrgarme o hablarme sin problema XD.**

**********ahora espero sus hermosos revs para que continue el fic ¿sii? =^.^=**


End file.
